Little Things
by Elizabeth-Chan
Summary: Levy se encuentra un una situación bastante peligrosa,sola. ¿por que en esos momentos no podría dejar de pensar en Gajeel?...ese tonto,aun que en aquella situación ese tonto le sirvió de gran ayuda...One shot! GaLe


**Little things**

* * *

Era casi medianoche, no entendía como pudo quedarse tanto tiempo en el gremio, era verdad que ayudar a Mirajane a poner en orden la biblioteca para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien pero, arriesgarse ella sola e ir a su hogar que, por cierto, quedaba muy lejos del antiguo sitio en el que se encontraba. Aun recordaba las palabras de Mirajane; "Levy-chan, lamento mucho que te hayas tenido que quedar conmigo hasta esta hora, por favor ten mucho cuidado…se dice que a esta hora por las calles de Magnolia pasan extraños sucesos que casi siempre perjudican a las chicas, sobre todo las débiles, a los que provocan esto les llaman…" le daba escalofríos de solo recordar su nombre pero, ¿Por qué Mirajane le dijo esta temible historia y no la acompaño a casa?...su escusa no era suficiente como para lo que le podría esperar a Levy…"lo siento Levy pero no puedo acompañarte, tengo que terminar algunos asuntos aun, lo siento…".Por desgracia la pequeña peli azul estaría sola rumbo a casa con quien sabe que peligros, quien sabe que sucesos y quien sabe que miedo.

-Mala suerte la mía…-se repetía a si misma mientras la peli Azul "caminaba" a casa por así decirlo, el miedo la invadía con el solo hecho de recordar lo que la albina le había dicho…si eso fuera verdad ella sería vulnerable ante aquellos bandidos… si tan solo alguien la acompañara, quizá no debió decirle a Lucy que se fuera a descansar "¿en verdad Levy-chan? Si quieres me quedo para acompañarte a casa…por mí no hay problema"  
-Lu-chan…-decía casi en sollozos la ojiverde ante el profundo silencio que había en las calles, la inmensa oscuridad y el aire que se tensaba cada vez más y más, este espacio le recordaba a alguien, alguien muy tenso, oscuro, malvado que se arreglaba para hacerle la vida un poco más difícil a la pequeña peli Azul ,"enana"…  
-soy una enana…-¿por qué siempre le recordaba sus debilidades?...¿acaso presume de las suyas?  
-estúpido…-ese torpe siempre llegaba a su rescate, no entendía porque…a pesar de que a ella el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca le provocaba unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo, pero al mismo tiempo unas ganas inmensas de estar a su lado, ¿Cómo podría provocarle tanto un completo imbécil? El Dragón Slayer más tenso que podría conocer, duro y frio como el hierro, fuerte, alto, un guerrero…todo eso y ella…tan solo una más del montón una pequeña chica que lo único que hace bien es leer…levy…solo eso ,solo eso era, o al menos ella misma así se veía.  
-¡rayos!...-solo se limitó a suspirar, todo lo que decía era casi un susurro, como si se hablara a ella misma, con todo el temor que sentía apenas y podía hablar, solo corría a su hogar, no deseaba que le ocurriera nada, solo quería llegar y que ya fuera el día siguiente, ir al gremio, ver a todos, golpear a Gazille, abrazar a Lu-chan…reír, llorar…cualquier cosa que no fuera correr sola por magnolia sin protección alguna.

La peli Azul, estando perdida en sus pensamientos sin querer choco con un poste de metal que estaba frente a ella  
-¡kya!..-se escuchó su grito en toda la ciudad y después de este solo cayo por el golpe  
-Gajeel…-pronuncio antes de caer completamente rendida en el suelo, inmóvil, indefensa y llamando la atención de cualquier "Demon clan" que anduviera cerca.

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos que poco a poco se acercaban a la inmóvil ojiverde tirada en el piso, que a pesar de no moverse podía escuchar todo

* * *

alrededor, seguía consiente y por tanto, temerosa.

-Gajeel, ¿estás seguro?...-Decía Lily incrédulo a su amo, ¿Cómo creería que algo así pasaría?  
-Si Lily, la escuche gritar, vuela para localizarla rápido, siento un poco su leve olor…-le contestaba el moreno de ojos rojos un tanto angustiado y desesperado, ¿Qué haría la enana a estas horas de la noche sola en Magnolia?, y sobre todo, ¿Por qué rayos gritaría?

El Exceed en forma de pantera voló rápido por las calles de la cuidad, intentando ver lo que pasaba y sobre todo encontrar a la pequeña chica, mientras tanto es Dragón Slayer seguía oliendo por donde pudiera para localizar el olor de la peli Azul, su localización…  
-Este olor…Levy…-De inmediato el Dragón de Hierro comenzó a gritarle a Lily que la había localizado, este asintió y de igual forma se dirigió hacia el camino donde la chica estaría.

* * *

-Mira que tenemos aquí…-Se escuchaba entre los tantos hombres que estaban rodeando a la indefensa chica inmóvil.  
-Mmm…sería una buena cena, ¿no creen?-se podían escuchar las risas maliciosas de todos y, aunque no los viera, sabía que eran bastantes como para destruirla en un instante y sobre todo, para hacerle lo que quisieran.  
-ug…para ser tan pequeña no está nada mal, solo mírenla-después de ese comentario sintió como la levantaba de un brazo y empezaba a acariciarle el rostro, sentía tanto asco que de la nada saco fuerzas e hizo un intento de liberarse, pero para su desgracia enseguida se dieron cuenta de lo que tramaba y la golpearon hasta que de nuevo casi queda inconsciente  
-Gajeel…-pronuncio apenas como un susurro la peli Azul, sabía que era estúpido que aun en estos momentos pensara en él, pero no podía hacer más…  
-¿Qué susurraste mocosa?-le gritaban a la pequeña chica que ya sin fuerza solo abrió un poco los ojos.

-Levy!...-¿su nombre?...ninguno de los bandidos lo sabía y además, ese timbre de voz le parecía conocido…  
-¡U-Una pantera!-gritaban varios bandidos asustados ante la figura que estaba a punto de atacarlos  
-¿Lily?...¡Gajeel!-dijo al ver al exceed transformarse en modo de batalla, solo escuchaba la paliza y quejidos de la mayor parte de los bandidos, pero aun la sostenía uno, que de la nada comenzó a correr llevándola con el  
-Maldita enana, esta si me las pagarás…¡enana asquerosa!-El bandido que se la llevaba le apretaba cada vez más el brazo, era poco a poco una tortura…temía mucho de que le pasara algo a ella ,a Lily o Gajeel, pero al no soportar más el dolor, gimió por un momento…  
-¡Cállate enana!- De pronto algo detuvo al bandido con un golpe que hizo que ambos cayeran, luego sintió como unos enormes y fuertes brazos la recogían, al sentirlos sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago y por inercia los abrazo con la mayor ternura que ella podría ofrecer, con la poca fuerza que tenía abrió lentamente los ojos y observo a quien quería ver, Gazille con pose de batalla quien la estaba cargando al mismo tiempo, su mirada tan profunda viendo al bandido que antes la había golpeado.  
-Gazille…-pronuncio antes de quedar inconsciente, pero antes de que eso ocurriera escucho que su protector decía unas palabras…"nadie caya a esta enana más que yo… ¡es mi enana entendiste!", ante lo que escucho solo sonrío y enseguida quedó inconsciente

* * *

Levy se levantó de su cama, no entendía como pudo llegar allí, no recordaba mucho, solo que estaba sola y alguien la intento secuestrar, después de eso nada estaba claro. Fue hasta que se miró en el espejo; todo el vestido roto, sucio, muy despeinada, con varios moretones y en el brazo solo tenía una venda… ¿Quién se la habría puesto?  
-Gajeel…-pronuncio con un leve sonrojo a lo que se abrazó su venda  
-¿Li-Lily?...-pero para su sorpresa el Dragón de Hierro se encontraba dormido en su cama, y la pequeña pantera la miraba un poco atónico ante lo que había hecho la chica. Al ver esto la chica se sonrojo más.  
-Le-Levy…veo que te encuentras bien-decía un poco sorprendido ante lo ocurrido el pequeño Exceed negro -me alegro, Gajeel insistió en que debíamos quedarnos para protegerte, me disculpo si esto te molesto…-decía el pequeño pantera un poco apenado  
-no Lily, gracias a ustedes por cuidarme…-la peli Azul miró de nuevo al Dragón Slayer que dormía de lo más a gusto del mundo, entre los aromas de su enana, si, era todo lo que a él le gustaba además de patearle el trasero a Salamander, su enana.  
La chica con un leve sonrojo le dijo al Exceed…  
-Lily…creo que tomaré una ducha…si tienen hambre en la cocina tengo comida, enseguida saldré del baño, mientras esperen…-La chica hizo lo que prometió, comenzó a bañarse con agua caliente, era todo lo que necesitaba, si, le ardían las heridas pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba del tentador sentido que le provocaba el bañarse así, y Lily, pues fue a la cocina por un poco de pescado, lo único que se les olvido a ambos es avisarle a Gajeel…  
-Ah...nada como un baño de agua caliente por las mañanas…-Decía la peli azul al mismo tiempo que se lavaba en cuerpo, cuando de repente se escuchó que abrieron la puerta del baño…  
-¿Dónde se habrán metido Lily y la enana?...-decía medio dormido el Dragón de Hierro, la chica al verlo se quedó casi congelada, aunque al parecer él aún no se daba cuenta en donde estaba.  
-rayos…-decía el Dragón mientras se lavaba la cara y la limpiaba, la chica aún estaba congelada ante la escena, y después de lavarse la cara, por inercia al salir el chico volteo hacia dentro del baño y…  
-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa, Gazille pervertido!-gritaba la pequeña chica al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba todo lo que podía para que saliera, claro está que al Dragón no le afectaba mucho, ambos estaban muy sonrojados, ella le seguía gritando que se largara y el, poco a poco salía del baño quedando congelado ante la escena que, disfruto bastante.  
-¿Qué paso Gajeel?-decía Lily llegando de la cocina muy preocupado  
-Cr-Creo que nunca había visto nada tan pequeño…tan hermoso…-decía un bastante sonrojado el Dragón de hierro  
-¿Gajeel?-aun no entendía que le sucedía a su dueño, sea lo que sea, suponía que no era malo…o al menos nada que hiriera a Levy…  
-i love Little things…-susurro Gajeel antes de ir a la cocina a comer un poco de comida…no había mucho hierro por la cocina, pero al menos había comida, esperaba comer lo suficiente para reponerse a lo de la noche anterior, pues sabía que saliendo Levy del baño, quizá se enfrentaría a un mayor peligro ahora, pero valió la pena…

* * *

_**¿Que tal les parece chicos? xD ajajaj mi final estuvo un poco distinto a lo demás de la historia...no podría escribir algo sin escena o momento perver xD...ajajja,perdonen mi mente cochina o3o assjasa,espero que le haya agradado,amo esta pareja :33**_


End file.
